


【RF】引擎启动之后

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 对白练习，一个表白的故事
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 6





	【RF】引擎启动之后

引擎启动之时

那之后他们没有回到图书馆，而是去了公园。时间是凌晨，路面空空荡荡，恍如周末，里瑟的摩托车在路灯下停着。两个人倚在护栏边，望着深夜里温暖的河水。里瑟在自动售货机里买了一罐咖啡。他捧着那个锡罐，让它在手里转了一圈儿，然后递给裹着大衣的芬奇。他以为芬奇不会接，或者没有力气去接。但是他的老板扯开了拉环，然后喝了一口，又还给里瑟，目光始终没有离开他肩上那块被血打湿的布料。  
“虽然已经给你包扎过了，但那是临时处理。”芬奇说。他的声音在发抖。里瑟不知道是因为他的伤还是因为那场惊心动魄的追逐。“我们应该早点回图书馆。”  
“在那之前，我们应该先冷静一会儿。那一枪威力不大，但是动静倒是不小。”里瑟说。他凑过去，贴着芬奇抿过的地方也喝了一口。“意料之外啊，哈罗德，我以为你坚持不喝咖啡呢。”  
“认真来说，我认为没有一个经济学教授会擅长夜半追凶，”芬奇说，“明天还有课，这能让我晚点儿被我的学生拆穿。”  
“知道吗，哈罗德，我现在好像喜欢上机器给我的这个新身份了。起码这看上去是一个警探会干的活儿。”里瑟说。他再次把咖啡递给芬奇，但这次芬奇没有接，他只好自己捧着，半个身体探出了护栏。“说到这个，你感觉怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“骑摩托车。你现在还好吗？”  
芬奇低下头，把半个脸藏在了衣领里。那一会儿，里瑟开始为之前发生的事后悔，带着芬奇飙车是个欠妥的决定，他希望自己的老板能说点什么。但是芬奇没有。  
过了一会儿，芬奇才说话了。  
“我们还要不要在天亮之前回图书馆，里瑟先生？”他提出的是另一件事，里瑟注意到这一点了。现在他在给自己围围巾，然后是他的黑色羊毛毡宽檐帽，一副全副武装的样子。  
“当然要。”里瑟掏出手机，“给你打辆出租车怎么样？”他已经作了预设，认为芬奇不会想再坐一次他的摩托车了。  
“没有那个必要。”芬奇说，“我看不出你的车有什么不好的，只要这次你骑慢点儿。”  
“这么说来，你觉得还不错？”里瑟问。  
“这件事对你来说有那么重要吗，里瑟先生？我们有更重要的事情要做呢。”芬奇说。然后他立起身子，摇摇晃晃地离开河边。远处，曼哈顿大桥黑色的剪影若隐若现，车灯掠过桥面，如同闪烁的光点。他靠在长椅上，面朝河岸。里瑟握着咖啡罐，在他身边坐下。  
“不那么重要，哈罗德。”他说，“喝完我们就走吧，别浪费了这罐咖啡。”  
但是，这件事并不像他所说的那样无足轻重。芬奇表现得好像什么都没有发生过，不过里瑟认为，在他选择跨上后座的一刻起有些东西就已经改变了。曾经，哈罗德·芬奇会把他和他那些危险的东西归为一类。当他在自己的书架里发现了里瑟的点四五手枪时，芬奇睁大了眼，显示出九分的畏惧和一分的厌烦。“希望下次打开书橱时不会看到你的手枪，里瑟先生。”他说。后来里瑟收回了所有的武器，自己也因此感到懊丧。  
困扰他的是这么一件小事。就是这次飙车，还有之前环上他的腰的那双手。  
深蓝色的夜雾从河面上升起，笼罩了一切，里瑟不喜欢离芬奇那么远，于是向他的方向挪了挪。“之前坐过摩托车吗？”他顿了顿，“或者骑过？”  
“那涉及到个人隐私了。”  
“我只是担心吓到你。”  
里瑟耸了耸肩，把锡罐向芬奇那边送了送。芬奇自然地接过咖啡，就着里瑟的余杯喝下。他喝得有点急，洒出了一些落在衣领上，里瑟盯着那块浅褐色的污渍，好像那根本不是一滴咖啡。  
“其实没有想象中那么糟糕。”芬奇说，话里有点安慰的意思。里瑟以为他指的是那辆车，但他很快又补上了一句。“喜欢喝咖啡的人会觉得它有一种独特的香气，这和煎绿茶不一样，但我想我已经在尽力理解它了。”  
“是啊。就这么喝吧，可能有那么一天，你会接受它的。”  
“我宁愿没有那么一天。”芬奇回答。然后他轻轻地笑起来，把锡罐举到了嘴边。那是一只二百五十毫升的罐子，还有不少咖啡在里面晃荡。他把剩下的咖啡喝了个干净。空罐子落进垃圾桶，他拢了拢大衣，那块污渍就这样消失在衣领之下。  
“我们走吧，里瑟先生。”他说，“我坚持坐你的车。”  
“我要先确保你不会害怕，防止你吐在路边。那样的话我还是给你叫辆车比较好，你知道，我不喜欢那种事情发生的。”  
“我得向你强调，那不安全。”芬奇说。“走吧。”  
里瑟把他扶上后座，然后跨上了车身。他要慢慢地骑，让车路过每道孤独的灯光，让芬奇看清灯泡下扑朔的飞虫，让梦境一般的青色从天边开始延伸，他想。他喜欢飙车，可毕竟到现在也不知道芬奇对这项运动持有什么看法。他不想让芬奇害怕，至少不想向他展示任何危险的可能性。这和他存放在书架里的手枪有所不同，这就是里瑟试图告诉他的。然而，他还没来得及转动车把手，街边的公共电话就响了。芬奇的手靠住他的背部，里瑟意识到他试图下车。  
“新号码。让我去接。”他说。  
“恐怕我要向学校告假了。”芬奇说。  
“不，你留在学校，这件事留给我一个人处理。记得吗？我需要技术支持的。”  
“里瑟先生，你不能一个人去。你已经中枪了。”  
“哈罗德·惠斯勒教授经不起另一场凌晨追凶的折腾了，不是吗？”  
“我能接受这件事，只要你告诉我怎么做。”  
电话铃还在响着。一声，两声，三声，无人接听，他能感觉到芬奇正手脚笨拙地尝试去接电话。里瑟调转车头，让他方便接听。芬奇捧着听筒那会儿，他还在想芬奇到底喜不喜欢飙车。这件事的确无足轻重，但里瑟有种预感，从芬奇口中说出的答案将会意义重大。  
“我们有新任务了。约翰尼·拉扎鲁思，澳洲人，现在在纽约一家拍卖公司做文物鉴定师，我看不出这样的人有什么危险性，但是鉴于你受伤了我不能——”  
“还要回学校吗？”  
“不，当然不，会有另一位教授替我开会。”  
“我把头盔给你。”里瑟说。  
“那是留给你的，里瑟先生。”芬奇拒绝了。他在后座调整了一下坐姿，把半个身子靠在里瑟的背上，伸手环住了他的腰，动作自然得就像到了门口应该拿钥匙开锁。  
里瑟拧下了车把手，摩托车的引擎开始轰鸣。行道树起先各自轮廓分明，后来连成了一面青绿色的墙。里瑟挺直腰背，扭头问了句话。他的声音很快消散在清晨的风中。  
“好吧——该说什么才不会让你惊讶，约翰？”  
实际上，他一直知道里瑟指的是什么，也知道里瑟心里那件悬而未决的事是什么。  
“这——很刺激——其实我并不讨厌——”  
好了，现在他没必要说完这句话了。里瑟转过头去，把油门开到最大。远处霞光微凉，河面上的雾已经散去了。他们沿着一条上坡的公路疾驰，路灯熄灭，天空明朗，一切都刚刚好。


End file.
